


Pokemon Violet

by ScytheMeister23



Series: Pokemon Purple [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are you doing in your quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Continue with that mute Pokemon Trainer. Day 12 of 30.

Using a Psychic Type Pokemon is easy, especially for somebody who can't talk, you discover. Everybody you've encountered has been completely oblivious to the idea of you being a threat: a small mute child with a smaller pokemon that constantly looks like she's dealing with anxiety. Nobody, absolutely nobody can tell when you're about to defeat their entire team with a often a single pokemon.

 

The thing is that nobody can tell what you're planning. The fact that you don't speak gives them significantly less time to figure out what you and your Espurr are doing. You give her the command telepathically while your opponent stands confused. That's at least what you've experienced more often than not. They can't do much when she confuses their pokemon and immediately goes in for the win with a Psybeam. This tactic works the best, and changing it is a good idea. But you're 11, you're not going to anytime soon. But you thought about it so it's good enough.

 

Going against another Psychic user is easier too. You used to think they'd be a good challenge, but ESP is actually fairly rare compared to, say, Telekinesis. They still can't tell what you're going to do or what you're doing at that moment even. Everything's always a surprise to them.

 

You've done SOMETHING to prepare for somebody with ESP though. You're 11 not an idiot. That's why you went to Route 14 for a Haunter (You had decided it was your favorite Ghost type) with the determination to capture one.

 

Even if a Psychic type won't work, you still have a plan. So long as your Espurr is conscious you can still command other pokemon. She's the link between you and them, telling your Charmeleon to use ember against Beedrill. Because she's the link between you two, you want to keep her conscious. You've also decided she's much better outside of her pokeball than inside.

 

She smiled as soon as you thought that thought.

 

Now that you're in Anistar City though, you have to admit you're a bit scared. Your Espurr hugs your head from her perch on your shoulder and your mind lightens up. You're probably supposed to believe that you're going to do it. It's not as if you don't believe that you'll do it. You're positive that you'll beat Olympia. You're just scared that you'll be wrong.

 

Honestly, the strain that you put on Espurr with all the work she does for you is what worries you more than anything else. With being the link between you and your other pokemon, that has to be a lot of stress and work on her.

 

She assures you that it's fine and that she's more than capable of it. You're reassured.

 

You stop at the Pokemon Center to pick up your Haunter from the bank, as well as your Umbreon and Poochyena. Dark types are strong against Psychic types, you tell yourself. It's all because fear of the dark is fairly common; or so you've heard. Same thing with Ghost types. You decide on a Sableye as well (Because Dual typing is the best).

 

You pick up some Full Restore from the Mart, just in case. You can never be too careful, but going broke for your pokemon is always acceptable. Not desirable, but acceptable.

 

You enter the gym and to the front counter, nodding and shaking your head to answer the appropriate questions. They let you right in where you meet Olympia and her Pokemon. Your Espurr and her Meowstic seem to hit it off immediately. The two of you talk a bit first; well she talks to you and you smile along. You agree to the terms of the battle; the same ones that every other gym leader has given you.

 

Her Sigilyph is the first one out, and she's quick to go down. You use the same strategy that you've been using with Espurr. After confusing her, the Sigilyph teeters in the air ready to fall from the ground at any point. Your Espurr uses Psybeam at varying angles while Olympia stares almost in shock.

 

Sigilyph falls to the ground, defeated. Espurr returns to you and Olympia returns her pokemon before considering who to send out next as well as her possible strategy. You put Espurr on your shoulder while deciding what Pokemon to send out next. Espurr is so low of a level that that was luck more than anything else. All three of you know this.

 

Olympia opts for her Slowking: a Water/Psychic dual type. Why she has a secondary Psychic type you don't know, but you don't really have time to worry about it and send out your Sableye. The round begins and you instantly use Shadow Sneak, laying the first blow from either of you. Then you follow up with a Shadow Ball. Both of you are excited, Olympia especially because she may have to give you a badge. Her Slowking is still standing, and manages to attack your Sableye with a Water Pulse. Not the worst idea if you can say so yourself, however your Sableye is still standing and attacks with a Shadow Claw, ending the Slowkings time in the round.

 

Olympia returns her Slowking, only having her Meowstic available now. She's sent out.

 

The battle between Meowstic and Sableye is pretty much the same situation but with a Psychic type instead of Water/Psychic. Sableyes speed was just better, and Olympias' Meowstic couldn't compete, especially with the Ghost/Dark dual typing. Psychic are weak against both of them. You breathe out in relief that the battle is over, and your pokemon don't have to endure anymore.

 

After returning her Meowstic, Olympia walks across the arena to shake your hand, then your Espurrs.

 

“She's going to help you go far in the league.” She tells you. Espurr smiles at her as she extends your badge to you. The few witnesses applaud and while they echo around the room, you still feel like the winner. You've defeated the leader of your type.

 

You leave the gym, wearing your new badge proudly and leaving to your next gym.


End file.
